Frozen Sunlight
by ThirdAssassin
Summary: Sol meets an old enemy... or a new lover? Sol questions if she even knows herself. A Loki x OC one shot.


Loki x OC One-shot

Fluff

Sol ran through the palace as quickly as her feet could carry her. She knew not in which direction she was running but that she had to keep moving. If she stopped for even a second she knew the god of mischief and lies would surely catch up to her. "Hello, darling, you know you can't run for long." said Loki. "I can run for as long as I need to to make sure I stay away from you" Sol spat.

A doppelganger of Loki appeared in front of her. "It's so nice to see you…"

"Don't be afraid..."

She backed up till her back was pressed against the wall and clenched her fists at her sides "That's easy for you to say, to not be afraid. How would you like it if somebody were chasing _you?_"

"No one would dare chase me." He was inches away from her face. "Unless, you want a challenge?" He grinned. He started to stroke the side of her cheek. "Oh dear Sol, how I have missed you. You look absolutely stunning."

She felt her breathing suddenly become shallow and his hand reached her cheek she felt it leave a trail of fire across her skin. A yearning deep inside her stirred but she bit it back and did her best to ignore it. "Oh yes, people have often complimented me on how _stunning _I look when afraid for my life" she spat.

"I'm sure they have." He rested his hand on her neck. His eyes glimmered a bright green. "Don't think I don't see that you yearn for me.

Closing her eyes she tried to steady her breathing but to no avail, "Please stop…" her words were barely above a whisper and her voice was hoarse.

"Dear Sol, I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Do you not feel the same way?"

Risking opening her eyes she met his gaze and felt her breathe hitch in her throat. She managed a small nod, but noticed her hands were still clenched into fists at her sides.

"Relax..."

"I'm perfectly relaxed"

Loki also noticed her hands. "Really? Are you _truly_ relaxed?" He took her hand in his. She jumped slightly at his touch and spared a glance to her hand in his slowly letting her fingers uncurl from digging in the palm of her hand. "A little more relaxed now."

He leaned towards her ear. "Don't be afraid..." He whispered.

She remained still but her words were calm and steady "I'm not afraid"

"Breath, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Okay" she took a deep breath and finally felt her heart rate and breathing return to normal "I'm fine"

"I'm sorry that I came off a little too strong," Grabbing both of her hands, he tried to get her off the wall. "Would you do me the honor of walking with me?" His voice soft and his eyes big. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and she straightened her back from the wall "I shall." He kissed her hand, and begun to lead her forward. "You really do look beautiful."

"Well...thank you" a small blush rose in her cheeks and she mentally chastised herself for it "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I owe you many apologies. This is just the start."

"I have no preference" she spared a glance to look up at him and couldn't help but smile. When she wasn't running from him scared for her life, she could accept the fact that he was quite handsome.

Loki also smiled. "I swear to you, I will NEVER harm you. I wouldn't want that gorgeous face to be ruined."

"Well it's hardly gorgeous" she muttered, more to herself than him. She wasn't used to such compliments.

"It pains me to see that you cannot recognize your own beauty." There was a small fountain over to the left of the path. "Come, I want to show you something."

She frowned following his gaze to the fountain and walked with him. Casually glancing around their surroundings, "What is it that you want to show me?"

"Sit on the edge," his hand moved to the small of her back. "Look into the fountain."

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" All she noted was the reflection of the moonlight and her own face staring back at her, much as she was used to "It's me...I don't see the difference."

"Really? It's right in front of you. I see the most exquisite, radiant ... angelic..." He was at a loss of words by just staring at her face. "piece of art that seems all too perfect for this world; art that I am lucky to have laid eyes upon."

She turned to look at him and tears had welled in her eyes, "Really?" she tilted her head to the side, almost like a confused animal, " Nobody has ever said anything like that to me...ever."

"Out of all the lies I have said, there has to be a bit of truth somewhere..." He stroked her cheek.

"That was your one bit of truth?" she looked into his eyes and could feel her skin burning at his touch again, but it didn't frighten her as much this time, in fact she welcomed it.

"There are others... I know beauty when I see it." His eyes once again turned a shade of green, but warmer.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were lulling me into a false sense of security."

His face was hit with a wave of disappointment. "I promise I won't hurt you," He looked deep into her eyes then turned away. "I love you too much to do that." He mumbled off to the side, hoping that Sol didn't hear him.

She snapped her gaze from looking into the lake and stared at him. "You what?" her voice was high and erratic and she knew she wasn't blinking.

Loki turned head back towards the fountain, silent, and embarrassed. His face turned slightly red.

Gathering her thoughts she leant over and kissed him on the cheek before whispering into his ear "Thank you" she leant back and looked back down into the fountain trailing a hand across the surface.

Not thinking, he pulled her in by the chin and kissed her. She pulled her hand from the water and she suddenly felt like her heart was hammering off her ribcage, what was going on, but before she could over think it she felt herself kissing him back. It wasn't an entirely un-pleasant situation either.

He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

She could feel her stomach somersault as he pulled her closer. For that moment she was convinced it was some sort of trickery but that's all it was, a moment. Leaning in closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

As much as he didn't want to, he hesitantly pulled away; their lips slightly brushing against each other. "I love you," he said quietly, "but I understand if you don't feel the same way. I scared you, and made you run for your life; You should be slapping me across the face and running away. That kiss was all that I wanted."

Her breathing was shallow and she did her best to calm the hammering of her heart "I know I should be running. But that kiss," she laughed a little and pulled away further to look into his eyes "I don't think I could run away if I wanted to after that."

He smiled slightly. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her again.

With little hesitation she kissed him back again, right where they'd left off before, she felt as though every nerve was alive and on fire. Her only hope was that they both didn't end up falling in the fountain.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

That caught her off guard and she frowned a little " I love you too...I think" she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and waited for him to move away from her completely.

He pulled away. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend of scare you in any way. God, I'm so stupid." He stood up and faced the other direction. "I knew I was going to mess this up."

Standing up on the edge of the fountain she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "I think we're both to blame!"

"No, this is my fault. I never should have thought that you would fall for me. I'm sorry." He slowly started walking.

Sol let her hand fall to her side defeated and watched him walk back to the palace. Sitting on the edge of the fountain she tucked her knees up to her chest and cried. She didn't know why what he had said and done hurt her. Just that it did, she wanted to tell him to stop but she didn't trust her own voice to hold out.

Loki heard muffled cries and turned to look. He had hurt her. He made a promise not to. If he returned to her or didn't, she would be hurt either way. He decided to take a chance and go back to her. "Sol, please don't cry. None of this is your fault. I just want to make you feel better. Then I'll leave."

"If you leave you'll only make me feel worse" she stood back up on the edge of the fountain and looked into his eyes "So don't leave."

He held her hands, "I won't. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Pulling him closer to her she kissed him, before trailing kisses down and along his jawline. "You not walking off and leaving me makes me happy."

He grabbed her tightly around the waist. He kissed her back and then kissed the crook of her neck. "You know I'm not perfect. I'm a liar….or was."

Smirking she wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed her nails across his skin. "Well...nobody's perfect, are they?"

"You are..."

Shaking her head slightly she sighed deeply "Only in your eyes"

"I'm pretty sure many people share the same opinion as I do." He kissed her forehead. "You can't see the beauty that radiates off of you."

"That's why they're all lining up at my father's door asking for my hand?" she raised an eyebrow to him and looked at him quizzically. "Or have you scared them all off?"

"Maybe just a few, just to lessen competition." He chuckled and put a hand gently on her face. "I just have one question to ask."

"Your job was too thorough" her gaze flicked across his face as she tried to read his expression "Anything."

He leaned in closer to her face. "Am I yours? And are you mine?"

She let a short sharp breath out through her nose and did nothing to contain the smile that spread across her face "Of course."

He kissed her again, hopefully not pulling back anytime soon.

A deep set shiver rolled down her spine as he kissed her, if this was the way things were going to be she could deal with it. Noticing she was still stood on the edge of the fountain she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Can I say that I love you?"

"You can say it as many times as you like" she grinned before she spoke again." I love you too, Loki."


End file.
